


Você Era Melhor

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Supercorp Oneshots (Pt-Br) [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, KaraMel, Supercorp (past)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Estava tudo bem até ele chegar.Até ele ser mais forte, mais resistente, mais o herói perfeito para a heroína perfeita.Ou: Kara abandona Lena para ficar com Mon-El





	Você Era Melhor

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. Considere a primeira temporada, só que a Lena no lugar do James.

 

Outra e outra e mais uma dose de Scotch abaixo, queimando a garganta e chegando no estômago como uma bomba. Lena não era realmente capaz de acreditar no quanto ela conseguiu ser boba e pensar que as coisas ficariam bem. Ela era uma Luthor, sofrer estava escrito no seu DNA e nada mudaria isso. 

Nem Kara mudaria isso. 

Estava tudo bem até ele aparecer.

Mais forte, mais resistente, mais herói, mais perfeito para uma heroína do que uma humana frágil. 

Mon-El, era o nome do infeliz. Chegou em um pod no meio da pequena festa em que comemoravam a vitória. Haviam vencido Non, vencido o controle mental. Elas finalmente poderiam tentar. E ele chegou para destruir tudo no caminho. 

Para acordar e agarrar o pescoço de Kara. Ele não saberia o quanto ela era invencível, aquilo teria matado um humano com uma facilidade assustadora. Primeiro, pensaram que era um Kriptoniano. Depois descobriram que era um daxamita Kara foi hostil. Afinal, eram uma "raça inferior", uma sociedade menos sofisticada.

E Lena se arrependia amargamente de ter pedido para Kara considerar que ele havia acabado de chegar. Que ele era o último da sua raça. Que ele merecia um pouco de empatia e compaixão por mais que Krypton e Daxam fossem inimigos. 

Aquilo doía. 

Ela viu Kara se aproximar dele. Primeiro, decidiu acreditar que era só porque Kara queria treinar ele. Negou e negou e negou em garrafas de bebida. Fingiu que não reparou o quanto ele flertava, como ele gostava de ficar perto e o quanto Kara via. 

Fingiu que não reparou como Kara se afastou dela, justificando isso com as funções de Supergirl e repórter.

Fingiu que não viu que ela acreditou, em que por só um segundo, que Lena não tinha nenhum plano e que mataria todos os aliens com uma virada de chave. 

E fingiu que não viu a maior mudança.

Com toda sua força, fingiu que ela não reparou como Kara olhava para Mon-El exatamente do mesmo jeito que costumava olhar para ela.

Então ela se afastou também. Se afundou mais na L-Corp, nas galas e nas viagens. Ignorou que era quase explícito que o relacionamento entre elas não existia mais.

E quando ela chegou no apartamento de Kara e viu os dois em um estágio um pouco além de beijos no sofá, ela só foi embora sem dar a chance de alguém notar.


End file.
